


Babysitting (aka Hulk adores children)

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avengers Age of Ultron, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Brothers, F/M, Family, Hulkeye - Freeform, Laura is Clint's Sister-In-Law, Love, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint babysit Clint's niece and nephews while Barney and Laura go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting (aka Hulk adores children)

**Author's Note:**

> 1st in new series

Its been 6 months since Ultron's attempt at destroying humanity, and 3 months since Clint tracked down Bruce and convinced him to come back. After the initial awkwardness for a few weeks, Bruce and Clint resumed their relationship.  
During Ultron's invasion the Avengers were forced to go on a run and needed a safe house, Clint had bought them to a farmhouse in which Clint's secret family was living: His brother, his brothers wife and their 3 children. No one except Natasha and Bruce knew about them.  
Today Bruce and Clint are going to babysit Cooper, Lila and Nataniel so Barney and Laura can have a night to themselves.  
Bruce was waiting for Clint to come from the New Avengers Facility. After Clint tracked him down and bought him home, Bruce decided not to be a part of the Avengers in the light of Hulk's recent destruction. A few members from the Old team had left like Clint, Tony and Thor. Bruce privately thought Tony left the Avengers out of guilt for Creating Ultron. Thor had left to find more about the Infinity Stones. The New team consisted of Steve, Natasha, Vision, Rhodey who took Tony's place, Sam Wilson and Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Steve was skeptical about letting Clint retire as his boyfriend was the eyes of the team but Clint assured him his retirement is temporary. He however helped Steve and Natasha train the new Avengers especially the twins who were recruited by Clint himself.  
After Clint came and picked up Bruce, they both flew towards the farm.

Bruce was worried about being around children due to the Hulk, but he knew Hulk wouldn't hurt Clint or the kids. He was too fond of them.  
Barney opened the door, dressed very nicely. He said, " I am taking Laura to a fancy restaurant. Everything is in place. Dinner is made, you just have to heat it up. "  
Clint and Bruce nodded and went inside the house.  
Bruce saw baby Nathaniel on the couch. He was about 4 months old. He was born 2 months after Ultron. He had Laura's brunet hair and eyes exactly like Barney and Clint.  
Laura came in the room, " Lila and Cooper are upstairs doing their homework. Once again thank you for doing this."  
Bruce smiled and said, " Its no problem."  
Laura leaned in and whispered to Bruce, " Its good you came back, Clint was very mopy while you were gone."  
" I wasn't very happy either nor was the Other Guy. He is too fond of his Cupid." said Bruce

Barney and Laura left after telling Lila and Cooper to behave.

Bruce was putting together a puzzle with Lila. When completed it displayed the members of the original Avengers team. Cooper and Clint were watching a TV programme while Nathaniel was dosing off.  
At 8pm everyone sat for dinner, Bruce was feeding Nathaniel.  
After dinner Bruce made hot chocolate for the kids and all of them sat and watched a movie, Frozen.  
Barney and Laura returned at 11pm just as the credits rolled on.  
Clint and Bruce made their way to Clint's bedroom while Barney and Laura put the kids to bed.  
" Today was a good day. I am glad you said yes, Bruce." said Clint.  
" I am glad too. The Other Guy and me, both of us weren't happy. I have missed you a lot. So when you came to get me I was very happy. I never said sorry for leaving. I was so keen on keeping you safe after everything, I didn't realize I was making both of us unhappy." said Bruce.  
Bruce stepped towards Clint and kissed him.  
Both got into the bed and fell asleep. Neither had nightmares.


End file.
